legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kaldea Orchid
Kaldea Orchid is a character from The Bouncer. Kaldea Orchid is an old friend and romantic interest of Sion Barzahd. The Mikado Group faked her death and used her as a subject in their bionoid experiments, which Dauragon C. Mikado hoped would provide him with valuable information. As a result, Kaldea gained the ability to shift between her human form and the form of a black panther at will. She fought Sion, Volt Krueger, and Kou Leifoh alongside Dauragon in her panther form, and later tried to stop them from reaching the satellite control room on the Galeos. Depending on who the player uses to fight Kaldea, she will either die in Sion's arms or be killed by Dauragon after this fight. The Bouncer trilogy She was seen as a blank panther stalking the group until they got to the Mikado building. By then, Ayame met the bouncers, and she played a massive piano triggering something from Sion's past, specifically her so-called death. Then she turned into her panther form as Dauragon challenged the group. She was unable to defeat them; however, Dauragon separated the trio while Ayame retreated. Later on, Sion and Ayame infiltrated the headquarters and he found a tad of info about how Dauragon experiments on humans for his bionoid technology projects. They soon saw her twice for a short while, the latter being a battle between them. Upon her second defeat, she changed into her human form, though Sion never recognized her. She changed back and unlocked the chamber holding Dominique, where Mugetsu was waiting. By the time the team, Goten, and Kid Trunks reached the Galeos, she was encountered one last time. She lost again, then Sion put two and two together as she said she's older than him; she unveiled that Mikado faked her death and used her as an experiment in order to make Dominique Cross more human. Aside from those twisted experiments, she pitys Dauragon because of his loneliness. Unfortunaely, she was killed in point blank range as he wants no sympathy from her. Her body was left behind as the group retrieved the Dragon Ball and Dominique, defeated Mikado and escaped before the Galeos crashed into the satellite. She was later seen several months later, encouraging Sion to keep living for Dominique as he's been fighting his inner demons as well as his own doppelganger. Trivia * In the Bouncer manual, her main characteristic is sorrow. * She first met Sion while she was 10 years old, and they became fast friends overtime, even when his master, Wong suddenly disappeared. She was around her late teens during her so-called accident when the Mikado building caught on fire, then she aged 10 biological years while she was experimented by Dauragon. * As far as looks go. she may have an Asian/Japanese heritage. * She mostly remains in her panther form throughout her bouts during Story Mode. * It's awkward during an alternate ending when she leads the bouncers out of the Galeos, then she shoved Sion through the aft section before the ship separated, saying her sorrowful goodbye to him; her panther form could go through walls, but it's likely she was too weak from the previous fight and still wanted Sion to live on with Dominique instead. * Being that she's a sorrowful character, her death can play out in a variety of ways: if the player plays exclusively as Sion in the game, Kaldea dies by Dauragon hands. If the player chooses Kou or Volt when they fight Dauragon at the crystal dome then play as Sion in the Galeos, she leads them out and does the heroic sacrifice. If the player chooses Kou/Volt to fight her in the shuttle, she dies quickly there without any revelation. kaldeapainting.jpg|Kaldea painting kaldeaprotrait.jpg|Kaldea portrait kaldea3.jpg|Dauragon and Kaldea kaldea5.jpg|Kaldea cosplay kaldea6.jpg|"Take care, Sion..." kaldea7.jpg|Kaldea Orchid kaldea8.png|Kaldea in Galeos Bouncerladies.jpg Leannxkaldea.png kaldeaorchid.jpg Kaldea_Alt_Model.png Kaldea and panther.png Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Transformation Devices Category:Werecats Category:Tragic Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Experiments Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Characters hailing from the The Bouncer Universe Category:Great New Empire Category:Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Musicians Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Alternate Form Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Hybrid Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious